Small differences in nucleic acid sequences can result in significant differences in biological function. For example, single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) in the human genome underlie differences in susceptibility to disease. A wide range of human diseases, such as sickle-cell anemia, β-thalassemia, Alzheimer's Disease and cystic fibrosis result from SNPs. Recent advances in genotyping and DNA sequencing have identified a large number of SNPs that are associated with the probability of developing a variety of diseases and conditions. Such SNPs can be useful for diagnosis and prognosis of the disease or conditions to which they have been associated. Furthermore, many of these SNPs are likely to be therapeutically relevant genetic variants and/or involved in genetic predisposition to disease. However, accurate diagnostic correlations generally require evaluation of large SNP panels (e.g. on a genome-wide scale) for a large population of individuals. Currently available methods are costly and time consuming which is unfavorable for scaling the methods to clinically meaningful levels.
Thus, there exists a need for efficient methods to detect a large variety of SNPs, or other nucleic acid polymorphisms, often in many individuals. The present disclosure satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.